Comforted by the Stars
by BlindArcherCommissions
Summary: A relaxing summer day in Jump City and soccer game among teammates turns into a moment of panic when Raven becomes injured during the game. Starfire steps in to make sure her girlfriend is taken care of and given proper comfort and cheer. (This will be a 3 chapter Hurt/Comfort and fluff fic for @wombatking on tumblr. They're really nice person. :) )
1. A Missed Goal

"Ain't no way you're gettin' past me, B!" Cyborg boasted as he spread his arms out to defend his soccer goal from the green skinned Titan. "Oh yeah?" Beast Boy's cracked as he guided the ball across the field with his feet, having Robin tail close behind him. "Watch this!" He began to shift, and soon he was bolting down the field as an elephant. Starfire let out a gasp and covered her head as she hovered on Cyborg's part of the field, hearing the soccer ball whiz past her head and into the goal. Lowering her arms, she could see Beast Boy teasingly waving his trunk at Cyborg, who began shaking his fist at him. "C'mon now! You know that's cheatin', you didn't even use your feet! No hands!" Starfire paused, turning in the air to face her friends. "Forgive my intrusion into your discussion, but I believe he did not use his hands. Elephants do not have hands..do they?" She looked slightly confused, head tilted to the side and arms crossed as though trying to remember. Cyborg rubbed his face in frustration, then began to chuckle at Starfire's naive and literal nature. "You know what Star, you're right. Beast Boy, you can have the point." Starfire let out an amused giggle and picked the ball up, only to pause and look at her girlfriend Raven sitting in the shade under a rather large tree. "Might we pause the game? I wish to check on Raven..perhaps she would like to play?" Beast Boy shifted back to his human form, rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno, she said she was gonna meditate while we played." She frowned, looking down at the soccer ball. "I think perhaps I will try and get her to participate. It is a rather beautiful day, after all. I think she would like this physical activity." Handing the ball to Cyborg, Starfire gracefully landed and walked over to the tree, sitting down next to Raven. The grey skinned, violet haired Titan looked at peace with herself, legs crossed and eyes shut as she sat in silence. Starfire paused, and then gently placed her hand on Raven's cloaked shoulder. "Raven? Might I speak with you?"

Raven chuckled and slowly opened one eye, giving her a small smile. "Of course you can, what's up?" Starfire smiled and pulled her hand away, gesturing to their friends kicking around the soccer ball. "I merely wished to see if perhaps you would like to join us for a game of soccer. It is a wonderful day out, and I think it would be nice for all of us to play together, yes?" Raven paused, rubbing her arm and looking down some. "I dunno, Star..are you sure they want me to play? You guys look like you're having fun on your own, and I wouldn't want to interrupt-" She shook her head, cheerfully replying. "Nonsense! You are a member of the team, and their friends. We would love for you to play the game of soccer with us." Starfire offered her hand to Raven, giving her a smile. "Most importantly, _I_ wish for you to play the game of soccer with us. It will be nice to spend some time with my friends and my.." She seemed to lose the word for a moment, Starfire sometimes had trouble finding the proper words in English for what she wanted to say. Raven chuckled and took her hand, shaking her head. "Girlfriend. The word is girlfriend." Starfire smiled and helped her to stand, walking with her back to the soccer field. "Would you like to start, Raven?" She shook her head and pointed to Cyborg. "He's the tallest, he should probably drop the ball in the middle of the field." Star nodded and the game went on. Beast Boy scored quite a few more goals with animals that _technically_ didn't have hands, and the team finally seemed to be having fun together. As the game continued, Raven seemed to be enjoying herself. Dodging past Robin and Beast Boy, she chuckled and kicked the ball past Cyborg into the goal. "Yes!" She spun Starfire in a little victory dance, while Cyborg groaned and tapped his head against the metal of the goal. "She came outta nowhere!" Beast Boy patted Cyborg on the back. "Don't worry about it man, just be glad we're all havin' fun, y'know?" He leaned his head against the metal and began to chuckle. "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. It's rare that we get to see Raven smiling. We should enjoy it." He took a breath and lobbed the ball at Robin, grinning. "It's your turn to start the match, Robin!"

Robin did as he was asked, and a new game started with Raven and Starfire leading the charge against Cyborg and Beast's side, and Robin refereeing. "Star, go long!" Raven cried, watching the red haired alien back down the field and wave her arms, indicating that she was ready for the ball to be kicked to her. She began running to kick the ball, but as she took the step with her left foot to kick with the right, she stepped into a gopher hole and let out a cry of pain. Dropping into a sitting position and clutching her ankle, Raven felt tears slipping down her face from the pain. Starfire was the first to rush over, kneeling beside her. "What is it? What is wrong, Raven?" Raven bit her lip, trying not to scream. She'd heard something snap when her foot was caught. "G..Get Cy-" She flinched when she felt a cool metal hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rae, we got you." Cyborg carefully picked her up, making sure to support her whole body with his arms. "Star, Beast, Robin..you guys get back to the Tower. We'll meet you there. Can't be running and jostling Raven in my arms when something might be broken. I'll drive her back and let her rest in the back seat of the car." Starfire hesitated, watching Cyborg start to walk in the direction of the car. "Robin, Beast Boy..would it be quite alright if I were to ride in the vehicle with Raven and Cyborg? I.." Robin chuckled a little. "You wanna be there for your girlfriend. We get it. Go on, Star." Starfire let out a sigh of relief, giving her friends a smile. "Many thanks, friends." Flying beside Cyborg and sitting down in the car when they got to it, she buckled her seatbelt while he laid Raven's head in her lap. After making sure Raven was properly resting in the backseat, he helped Starfire adjust and buckle securing straps around Raven. She chuckled, watching Star and Cyborg fasten her in. "Guys, this isn't necessary-" She winced from the searing pain in her foot and ankle. Cyborg shook his head, putting his hands on his hips and looking at her sternly. "Ohh no, I ain't havin' you flop all over the back of my car if I gotta hit the breaks or somethin', Rae." Starfire nodded, gently stroking her hand over Raven's hair in a comforting manner. For her comfort or Raven's, Starfire wasn't sure. "Cyborg is right! Your injury could become much more painful or even worsen, were you to not be properly restrained in a vehicle!"

Raven just smiled at Starfire, shaking her head. She knew that Star was only worried..it was pretty nice to be worried about. "Alright, Alright.." Cyborg nodded, getting in the driver's seat and buckling himself in. "That's what I thought." He chuckled, shaking his head as he started the car and drove off. "Let's go get you checked out at the Tower." Upon arriving, Cyborg was quick to get Raven into the Infirmary. After further examination, he sighed and pulled the curtain aside. Looking at Starfire, he only smiled. "She'll be alright. Just a broken foot from steppin' in that gopher hole. Raven did some spell or somethin' to help speed the healing process while I was cleaning her foot and putting it in a cast." Star frowned, rubbing her arm. "I am aware of the magic and powers Raven possesses, though I know it can only do so much in the way of healing..She used them on Robin once to help heal him.." She looked down some, face showing concern. "Still..even then, Robin was unable to fight for quite some time..how long do you think-" She lifted her head when she heard Raven chuckling, watching the small smile on her face. "I'm alright, Star. I'll be out of commission for several weeks..but..-" Raven sighed in frustration, looking at Cyborg. "Can you carry me up to my room? That spell took a lot out of me.." Cyborg turned to Raven and opened his mouth to speak, when Starfire flew over to her girlfriend and carefully picked her up, giggling when a blush spread across Raven's face. "Perhaps you have forgotten that I am quite strong as well." Raven grumbled and looked to the side as Starfire flew them out of the Infirmary, and to her room. Starfire managed to open the door to Raven's room and lay her in the bed, grabbing a few pillows to prop her foot up. She fluffed the pillows and made sure the foot was properly elevated, then floated over to Raven's desk. "May I borrow a writing instrument, dearest?" Raven raised an eyebrow and turned her head to look at Star. "Of course you can..but what for?" Starfire let out a delighted squeal and flew back over to her girlfriend, lowering herself onto the bed and pulling the cap off of the pen she had.

"I wish to decorate your healing bandages!" She said as she began to scribble on the cast, a look of concentration on her face. Raven chuckled, shaking her head. "Star, you don't have to do that-" Starfire only nodded, seemingly lost in thought as she drew. "There!" She capped the pen after signing her name, moving away to show Raven what she'd done. Along the leg part of the cast, Star had drawn a strange vine of flowers that Raven didn't recognize. "Hey..what are those, Babe..?" She looked down and toyed with the pen in her hands. "I..do not remember the name of the flower, but I remember them from my.." Star paused, trying to think of the word in English. "..childhood. From my childhood before the Gordanian Invasion. There were many like this. However when we all visited my home planet, you did not come upon any. Tamaran was a once lush oasis..but the invasion turned it into the desolate land you saw when we visited." Raven paused, carefully sitting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. Her voice was sincere and concerned, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Star..are you okay? You never really talk about your past.." She shut her eyes, reaching back and placing her hand over Raven's as a slow smile spread across her face. "I am..alright. It was many years ago, Raven. I still have family alive on Tamaran, and a family here on earth...and I have you." She squeezed her hand and opened her eyes, turning and leaning down as she pressed a brief kiss to Raven's lips. Pulling away, she chuckled when she looked at the blush on her face. Raven smiled, shaking her head. "You know, your eyes have always been one of my favorite things about you." Starfire blushed and shook her head, sitting back up. "Is that so?" After she put the pen away, she sat back down on the bed to see Raven looking rather upset. Starfire frowned and watched her, concern on her face. "What is wrong? Has your pain medication run out? Perhaps you would like a refreshing beverage?" Starfire gasped in delight and clapped her hands. "Oh! I could make you a delightful mustard milkshake!" A grimace crossed Raven's face, then she began to chuckle. "No, no thank you Star. You know.." Raven smiled and tugged Starfire down to hold her while they lay on the bed.

 _ **"I may have missed that goal, but at least I have you. I love you, Starfire."**_


	2. A Good Night's Sleep

It had been two weeks since Raven had broken her ankle, and Starfire couldn't help but notice that her injured girlfriend had been rather..cranky in the mornings. Grumbling at the breakfast table, not having enough energy to meditate..perhaps something was wrong? Carefully knocking on Raven's door, she flinched when it suddenly opened and Raven floated there, levitating to keep her injured ankle off the ground. "Dearest, I-" She paused, watching Raven's grumpy expression shift into a tired smile. "Hey..Starfire..sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Starfire frowned and examined Raven's expression closely. "You did frighten me slightly, but I am more concerned with your behavior lately." She looked confused, raising an eyebrow. "My behavior? What do you mean, Star?" Starfire sighed and shook her head. "You have been rather grumpy at the food table lately, especially in the mornings." Raven chuckled at Starfire's phrasing, leaning against the door frame. She barely had enough energy to keep levitating. "That is exactly what I mean." Starfire said as she picked Raven up in her arms, flying back to the bed and sitting her down. She made sure she was comfortable and went back to shut the door, carefully sitting down on the bed when she was done. "You are..fatigued, yes?" Starfire frowned and looked at Raven. She looked down at the bed, toying with the soft blanket. "I..yeah, I'm pretty tired. It's not real comfortable, sleeping sitting up like this." Starfire blinked in confusion. "You have been sleeping in a sitting position this whole time?" Raven shrugged. "Yeah. I don't have enough pillows for my back to sleep lying down safely..while still keeping my ankle propped up." She giggled, getting off the bed. "Why did you not say so? I have many pillows in my room. I will be right back!" Starfire had opened the door and flown out before Raven could say another word. Coming back, she had her arms full of dark colored pillows. She knew her girlfriend preferred non-bright colors. "There we are!"

Starfire began arranging the pillows and laying Raven down on them carefully, smiling at her work. "This is most perfect. You look as though you are on a storm cloud!" Raven blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling a little. "I guess I do. But Star, it's not just being uncomfortable.. I can't sleep-" Starfire frowned, crossing her arms and thinking silently. "Well.." She shut her eyes, letting out a sigh and opening them. "Would you like to hear a story? Perhaps it will help you sleep." Raven raised an eyebrow, watching Starfire move to sit behind her. "Fairy tales, Star? I don't think-" She paused when she felt Starfire gently toying with her hair. Her voice was quiet, and soft as she spoke. "My Dearest, this will not be a tale of fiction. Do you remember a few weeks ago as I drew on your healing bandages, you told me that I do not speak of my life before the team?" Raven gave a gentle nod, not wanting to break Star's concentration. "Then.." Starfire began as she braided a few strands of her beloved's hair together. "..I will tell you the story of my homeworld and parents." Raven frowned, leaning her head back for a moment to watch her. "Are you sure?" Star leaned down and gently kissed her before pulling away and moving her head back to where it had been. "I am. As you know from our past visit to my home, my full name is Princess Koriand'r. My parents.." She paused, shutting her eyes as she gently ran her hands through Raven's hair to calm herself. "Were Myand'r and Luand'r. The Gordanians attacked my home planet five years before I came to earth for the first time. My father and mother had sent my younger brother..Ryand'r.." Starfire sighed, and then continued. "They sent him away to preserve the royal bloodline, in case the planet was devastated, and our people slaughtered." Raven tensed a little, gently rubbing Star's leg in reassurance. "Its okay, you can keep going-but you don't have to." Starfire took her hand and brought it to her mouth, gently kissing it before letting it rest back at Raven's side.

"The only solution toward the end of the five years was to offer a token of the peace. An olive branch." She sighed and stared at Raven's hair while she worked. "But my parents had not planned this token of the peace. My eldest sister conducted a secret treaty in the dark of night with the Gordanians, offering me as a slave to pacify their need for conquest-a trophy of war...they accepted. I am told my parents died of grief upon learning the atrocity my sister had committed. When I came back to my homeworld with the team..as you know..I had to fight my sister, and I was forcibly betrothed-" Raven tilted her head back again, giving Starfire a smile. "Hey..I know you would never want to be married by force." Star looked to the side, a slight blush crossing her face as her voice quieted. "Yes, I suppose I would much rather be betrothed to you-" Raven blinked and a heavy blush filled her cheeks as Starfire mumbled a bit. "What did you say?" She looked as though she'd been caught, laughing it off and rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh, ha-ha! Dearest, are you hearing things again? I have said nothing." Raven grumbled and got comfortable on the bed. "I..guess so?" Starfire sighed in relief and shut her eyes. "You know..I am aware you do not like bright colors too much.." Opening her eyes, she began braiding again, slowly smiling. "But I truly believe you would have loved my planet when it was in its fullest bloom.. a walk with you in the royal garden would've been most wonderful." Raven only made a soft noise of confirmation, shifting again while Star toyed with her hair. "Raven.." Her voice slowly went quiet, and her hands stilled in Raven's hair. "You are..wonderful. I do not think I could be any happier than I am at this moment. I am.." It seemed the English language had escaped her again, and Raven chuckled. "Content?" Starfire frowned. "What does this word mean?" Raven leaned her head back, giving her another smile. "A state of peaceful happiness." Star nodded and chuckled, kissing Raven's forehead. "Then yes, I am content."

"Do..you ever miss your brother?" Starfire sighed at Raven's question, looking at the wall for a moment in thought before she directed her gaze back to her. "Despite being his elder sister, I did not know much about him. The royal children..despite playing together..do not speak to each other often. Though I did enjoy the time we spent together before the war." Starfire watched Raven slowly lift her head back to a resting position. "So yes, I do miss my brother. But I do not miss my eldest sister. I never will. She wronged me, twice." Nodding and sighing a bit, Raven did her best to listen. "You know..my dad is evil, but..I'm sure my mom loved me. I mean, she tried to run and hide me from him..I really think you parents loved you too, Star. They wouldn't have reacted so strongly to you being traded by Blackfire if they didn't love you." Raven shut her eyes for a brief moment and then smiled. "I'm honored that you trust me enough to let me know such a tragic part of your life. But tell me.." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Were all the flowers bright colored?" Star can't help but giggle, removing her hands from Raven's hair and laying back on the bed. "It is hard to remember, but I do know of one that was the color of your cloak. I used to pretend it could talk to me, though I do not remember the name of the flower species. If they would survive here on earth, I would travel back to Tameran and ask my k'norfka Galfore for some of the seeds from his small garden. I am certain the flowers would look lovely in your room, Dearest." Raven frowned. "Galfore? didn't we meet him when Blackfire tried to force you to marry G..Glg...rch-" Starfire laughed, wiping a tear from her eye in amusement as Raven tried to pronounce the creature's name. "Glgrdsklechhh, Raven. That is his name, and yes. That is when you first met my k'norfka." Raven looked to the side, curious. "Why did you say no to the wedding? I know Galfore was protesting pretty hard after you didn't seem happy about it..all it took was a look."

Star felt the heat of a heavy blush creeping into her face, biting her lip as she tried to think of the best way to answer Raven's question. "I.." She sighed a little, watching Raven relax in her lap. "Tamaraneans are..very perceptive toward one another. He was quite vocal about the betrothal after he looked at me because he noticed I'd apparently given my heart to someone else, or wanted to. I thought I had been quite discreet about that.." Raven frowned. "What, you mean he noticed that you and Rob-" She shook her head, toying with a few strands of her beloved's hair. "It..was never Robin." Raven slowly laid her head back to look at Starfire. "Then who?" Star gently cupped her cheek and traced her thumb over it. "It has always been you, Raven. I am unsure of how long I have had feelings for you, but...I am glad we are finally together. I cannot see myself with anyone else, truly." Raven's nose scrunched up and she blushed, narrowing her eyes and looking away. "You keep making me blush, Star." Starfire chuckled and turned Raven's head back to her. "You are quite cute when you are flustered, Dearest. May I perhaps distract you with another story?" Raven pouted. "I guess.." She got comfortable, waiting for Star to start her story. "When I was very small, Galfore had invented quite the game between the two of us. He would pretend to be a large, menacing creature and I would be the brave knight who had come to slay him for the good of the people." She chuckled, shaking her head. "It was quite the show-though mother always feared I'd seriously injure myself." Raven was silent for a moment, taking a breath. "Is that what it's like to have a father figure?" Starfire paused. Had she said the wrong thing? "Raven, I.."

She shook her head and shut her eyes. "No, No I really mean it. You know who my dad is. I never...really had a normal one." Star sighed and tried to think. "He..may have contributed in your creation, but he is not your father. If that makes sense..my grasp of the English language is not the best sometimes." Raven sighed. "He didn't raise me. He only wanted an heir. A vessel for his destruction." Starfire shook her head. "That is all true, but..I am glad you exist. I love you very much, Raven." Raven sleepily chuckled and yawned, laying her head back and shutting her eyes. "I love you too, Starfire. Thanks for staying in the room with me tonight. I think being in here by myself was causing me to go a little crazy." Star leaned down and gently kissed her, laying back down in the bed when she was done. "I will do my best to bring you joy and keep you company, Dearest. Maybe you would like me to sing you a lullaby?" Raven still had her eyes closed, but raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you sing?" Star rubbed the back of her neck. "Mostly by myself, but I would not mind doing so for you." She only nodded, ready for whatever Star wanted to do. She shut her eyes and began to sing, feeling Raven slowly relax on top of her. It was in Starfire's native tongue, so she was sure Raven wouldn't understand it. As the gentle words left her, Star couldn't help but think of Galfore, who had sang this to her as a small child. His voice was much heartier and deeper than hers, but the words and melody were the same. It was a song about a lost princess, who'd had her love torn from her by war and destruction. Who took it upon herself to defend her people-no matter the cost. A verse of the song depicted the princess looking up at the stars one night and crying out for help, but none came. She did this countless nights until a star fell from the skies and had turned into a knight to aid her. Starfire was caught off guard by Raven gently snoring, and she looked down, smiling at her sleeping girlfriend. Getting comfortable in the bed, Star looked at her one more time.

 _ **"Perhaps now you will have a good night's sleep, Dearest. Goodnight."**_


	3. It's a Date

Starfire paused before carefully opening the door to Raven's room, poking her head in and looking around. "Dearest? Are you in here?" A small chuckle came from the closet, and Raven waved a hand. She gasped and flew over-only to see Raven leaning against a set of crutches while she looked through her clothes. "Oh goodness, has Cyborg deemed you healthy enough to use the medical assistance devi-" Raven chuckled. "Crutches? Yeah, he said I could get around using these now." Starfire blushed in slight embarrassment. "My apologies, sometimes the proper terms seem to escape me." She shook her head and tugged a cloak off the hanger, trying to put it on. Star carefully took it from her and put it on Raven properly, latching it around her neck as she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "There you go. Tell me.." She laid her head in Raven's neck, shutting her eyes. "Would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping today, my love?" Raven paused, trying to think about it. "The mall..? Just the two of us? I mean I need some more crystals anyway, I wouldn't mind it. As long as you don't mind me having to take a break from the crutches sometimes." Star slowly pulled away from her and shook her head, giving her a smile as they left the room and began heading downstairs to the exit. "Of course I don't mind." She paused when she saw Raven struggling to get down the stairs, lifting her up and flying down them carefully instead. Raven held the crutches to her chest and chuckled. "My hero, you've saved me again." Starfire giggled and shook her head as they flew down the lengthy amount of stairs. Raven frowned when Star finally touched down on the floor at the exit. "Why did we fly down all those stairs? Doesn't the tower have an elevator?" She slowly stood Raven back up, another blush of embarrassment filling her cheeks as she realized that Raven was right.

Raven chuckled and patted her cheek, shaking her head. "It's okay, Star. It was sweet of you to carry me." As they made their way to the mall, Star made sure to help her across the street-she knew humans could be quite impatient when someone was crossing the street. Finally approaching the mall, Star followed Raven inside and deeper into the building. "Which store would you want to go to first?" She had to think about it, pausing and stopping off to the side of the busy walkways so they wouldn't get bumped into. "Hmm..Crystal Shards is a good shop, how about we start there and then hop around to different stores?" Star only nodded and waited for a gap in the crowd, leading Raven through it and toward the shop she'd mentioned. When they finally got into the store, Starfire began examining the different herbs and crystals on the shelves. "Tell me dearest, what purpose do these serve?" Raven only chuckled, she knew that Star was only curious. "It depends on who you ask, I guess." She picked up a small bundle of sage. "Some people believe this can protect you from bad vibes and spirits when its lit and it's smoke is allowed to waft around an area." Raven put it in the shopping basket that Star was carrying, looking over the items on the shelves. Picking up a small jar of Anise, she chuckled and offered it to Star, who squinted at the jar in curiosity. "And this one?" She smiled, gesturing to the jar. "Anise seeds can be tucked inside or under your pillow to help prevent nightmares." Star nodded and put it back on the shelf, pausing when she saw something called Yarrow. Handing the bundle to Raven, she watched with a slight excited expression-always eager to learn new things. "And this one? Raven please, tell me-" A slight blush filled Raven's cheeks, and she looked over the tiny bundle she was handed. "Well..hanging this over a bed you share with your romantic partner is said to ensure your love last for seven years or more. But carrying it in your pockets can attract friends and friendship to you. Did you wanna buy it?"

Star let out an intrigued gasp and took the Yarrow from Raven, putting it in the basket. "Yes! I would very much like it so that I may attract a great many more friends!" Raven chuckled and used the crutches to walk over to some more shelves, looking at some candles and crystals. She put a few in the basket, watching Starfire look at a few crystals. "Got another question, babe?" Star shook her head and turned around, holding an armful of crystals with a smile. "They are just rather pretty. May we purchase them?" She couldn't help but start laughing, wiping a tear from her eye in amusement. "You know what, sure. I'll teach your what they're for, too. Alright?" She nodded and put them in the basket, watching Raven pick out another candle. "Would you like to get some boba after this? I hear it's quite delectable." Raven paused and looked up from the candle. "You know what? Sure. I could use a small break from standing and leaning on these crutches." She chuckled and put the candle in the basket, walking to the register. After paying for the items and getting them bagged up, Starfire followed Raven to the nearby boba stand, helping her sit on one of the stools. "There we are." Setting their bags on the floor, she made sure to keep them close. "Hmmn...I am not sure what to order, there are so many choices and.." Raven chuckled. "Why don't you get a Strawberry Milk Tea? It's sweet, just like you." She went back and looked at her own menu, hearing Starfire gasp and then start giggling. "Is that so? Alright then. What will you get?" Raven was silent for a moment and then put her menu down, shrugging. "Taro Milk Tea, it's my favorite." After they ordered the tea and some small sweet dumplings to split, Starfire seemed..unusually quiet. Raven frowned and gently nudged her girlfriend. "What's wrong, Star?"

Starfire looked up from the table and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing I just.." She let out a sigh. "When your ankle is healed, do you think we could still do things like this?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She rubbed her arm, shaking her head. "This. The two of use purchasing things together, consuming delicious milky beverages together and-" Raven chuckled and put her hand on Star's shoulder, shaking her head. "Star, just because I'm all healed up and we fight crime sometimes, doesn't mean you and I won't hang out like this. C'mon, you're my girlfriend and I love you..I'm not gonna stop spending time with you just because my ankle heals. I know I kinda keep to myself sometimes, but you don't cause that." Raven shook her head. "It's just who I am." Star frowned. "Are you certain, I could-" Raven kissed her to cut her worrying off and calm her down, pulling away when she fell silent. "Better?" She gave Starfire a grin, chuckling at the heavy blush on her face. "I..yes..that.." Raven laughed and hugged her, watching the server place their teas and sweet dumplings in front of them. "Go ahead and try that Strawberry Milk Tea, yeah? Wanna make sure you actually like it first before we continue with this." Star nodded and grabbed the cup, taking a few sips. She smiled when she pulled away, clearly delighted by the taste. "This is most wonderful! But.." Star looked side to side, and then at Raven with a look of glee on her face. "Do you think they might have a mustard flavored tea in the future?" She chuckled and offered her a dumpling, which Star gladly ate off her fork. "Sure, babe. And even if they don't, I can try and make it for you." Taking another sip of her tea, Raven paused when Starfire offered her a small wrapped bundle. "Hm? What's this?" Taking it and watching Star blush, she chuckled as she unwrapped it.

"I found it in the shop, I thought you might like it." Starfire rubbed the back of her neck, watching Raven lift the small moon necklace from the paper. "Star..this is really sweet, I mean I don't have anything to give you, but.." She shook her head. "You loving me is enough, Raven. May I put it on for you?" She handed Star the necklace and turned around the best she could on the seat, lifting her hair up for her. Starfire slipped the necklace on her and locked the clasp behind her neck. "There. You look rather beautiful in it, Dearest." Raven blushed and rubbed her arm when she turned around. "You really think so?" Star nodded and took a sip of her tea, chewing on one of the boba pearls that came through the wide straw. She shrugged and popped a dumpling into her mouth, slowly chewing on it as she tried to think. Star had given her a gift, yet she had nothing for her. She knew that Star had said that loving her was enough, but..she still wanted to do something in return. Raven was silent for a long while, silently sipping at her tea. Starfire frowned and gently nudged her, concerned. She hadn't spoken in quite a while, and it was worrisome. Had the gift upset her? Did she not like it? Was it not what she wanted? "Raven, I.." She wasn't responding, seemingly deep in thought. Starfire sighed and went back to silently sipping her tea, unsure if she should speak again. Raven eventually lifted her head and smiled at Star. "Hey..since you gave me such a nice gift, how about I take you out for a whole day with just the two of us, doing whatever we want. Er..after my ankle is finished healing, I mean." Star looked at Raven and slowly started to smile, giving her a nod. "Perhaps we could go see a film? Or go for a walk in the park?" Raven chuckled and shook her head, offering Star another dumpling and watching her eat it off the fork. She sat the fork back down and grinned at her girlfriend as she spoke.

 _ **"Sure. It's a date."**_


End file.
